


Not Today

by SavageDarling



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F, ITS GONNA BE GAY, Its a frankie and grace story, but hold your horses, everything i write has gay, sooooo gayyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageDarling/pseuds/SavageDarling
Summary: Jacob and Grace are supposed to meet with Frankie at some restaurant and they don't really want to be there. Set after the balloon ride and Frankie still plans on leaving for Santa Fe but not without some major hesitations.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies. I know that I have another story I should work on but oh well. This came to me first.

Frankie was supposed to meet them at this restaurant half an hour ago. But she kept insisting she was just stuck in traffic and they should hold on for her. The waiter had seated them all of 10 minutes ago and Grace was sure she could cut the tension with a knife.

Even with everything going on grace couldn't find one damn thing she wanted to talk about. Not even the fucking weather. And Jacob just seemed content to fucking sit there in awkward silence.

She couldn't take the silence anymore after sitting for another five minutes. So she brought up the only thing that had been on her mind for a while. "So what are your plans in Santa Fe?" She asked.

Jacob leaned back in his chair and looked her up and down before saying, "Oh Grace, we don't really have to talk. I know quite well and good how you feel about me."

"I'm sure you do." She said, letting out a short laugh. "Seriously though, we have to talk about something. Anything is better than this awkward silence." She tapped her hands again her martini wishing it was full to the brim but knowing it wasn't. 

Jacob was right. She did NOT want to talk to him, at all. Especially not about Santa Fe and Frankie. She didn't even want to come to this dinner but Frankie had made her promise, the way she liked it, and she'd already broken too many promises she'd made to Frankie.

Jacob leaned forward and lowered his voice. "Grace," he warned, "almost every time we speak it ends badly and I know how you like appearance. I don't think this is the time or place." 

She really did have a strong distaste for the man but he was right, every time they talked it ended quite terribly and she didn't want to ruin people's nice dinner. She really did know he was right, she just didn't care. "I think, Jacob," she started, "that if we do it in your schedule we'll never really have this conversation because it will never be the time or the place to do so." She crossed her arms after knocking back the rest of her almost empty martini. 

In all honesty she didn't want to have this conversation. Especially not with people around and Frankie on the way but she needed to set the record straight before Jacob wished her off to Santa Fe. A place without Grace and the beachhouse and the kids(all the kids). She didn't want to even think about the fact that Frankie was going to leave in a week and that even the balloon ride hadn't changed her mind. Even she hadn't been enough to get Frankie to stay.

Jacob speaks then eyes darting from her to the door several times first. "Well if that's how you want it then let's talk. I'll start. You treat Frankie like an embarrassment."

"I used to treat her that way, emphasis on used to. Whereas you continue to treat her like a child," She rebutted. Her arms were crossed and her head tilted as she leaned in towards Jacob.

"I'm just trying to look out for her and make her happy. That's a lot more than I can say for you." The eye roll was evident in Jacob's voice and she almost flinched.

"Frankie needs to face the truth and you 'protecting' her from that truth just hurts her in the long run. And don't you ever, and I mean ever, accuse me of not wanting Frankie to do what makes her happy. I told her to go to fucking Santa Fe even though I wish she wouldn't." She keeps her voice low and level but she can feel the beginnings of tears forming at the edge of her eyes.

Jacob is quick with his response, "But she still isn't happy. Frankie's going with me to the most Frankie city ever and she still isn't happy and it's your fault," Jacob says. He also manages to keep his voice level.

"You don't fucking get it Jacob. How is that my fault? How is any of this my fault? Frankie's going to the Frankie's city ever and I gave her my blessing! So how is her not being happy my fault?" Her voice breaks but she won't dwell on that. 

"Isn't it though?" Jacob deadpans. 

"I don't see how it could be," she cuts back.

"Because she doesn't want to leave you Grace. She loves you but she doesn't even realize how much." Jacob raises his voice and a couple of people are staring.

She is honestly lost, like so lost right now. "What in the hell are you talking about?" 

Jacob sighs after looking her up and down for what feels like an hour. "She's never going to Santa Fe, at least not permanently and most definitely not with me."

She wants to not understand what Jacob is saying now. She wants to not understand so badly. She wants to be at home with three martinis curled up in one of Frankie's handmade blankets. If she'd just never pushed Jacob to talk about these things in the first place she wouldn't be here trying to ignore the fact that Jacob is telling her that Frankie's deeply and madly in love with her.

"I don't suppose we could continue this conversation when I'm extremely less sober? Because I could seriously use a couple more martinis before delving into this load of shit." She says it almost to herself but in Jacobs general direction. Enough for him to understand what she's said.

"I wanna remind you that you pushed for this whole conversation," Jacob points his finger at her accusingly. 

"And I wanna remind you that I make terrible decisions, as you've so kindly pointed out several times over the course of your's and Frankie's relationship." She cuts her eyes at him then. 

Jacob stands then grabbing his coat off of the back of the chair. "Look Grace, I've said my piece and I am done. Tell Frankie that when she decides not to go to Santa Fe, I'll be okay." Jacob sounds defeated and rejected. 

She speaks then stopping him in his tracks. "Why don't you fight for her. Tell her you love her and beg her to go with you. If you're so sure it's my fault then see for yourself. Fight Frankie on this. Who knows? Maybe you'll win."

She doesn't know why she's trying to convince him to get Frankie to Santa Fe. Except that he loves Frankie and she can understand how hard that is. She wants him to have a chance because if Frankie stays she doesn't want it to be because Jacob just gave up.

"Fighting Frankie is not something I wanna try and do Grace. You've seen how it ends. I'm too old to be fighting someone for a woman's love and affection. So I'm not going to fight a battle I know I'll lose. I'm going to Santa Fe. Take good care of Frankie please," and just like that he's gone and she wonders if she imagined the whole dinner.

Frankie shows up all of two minutes after Jacob leaves and she realizes they have a hell of a lot more to talk about than she and Jacob did.


	2. Frankie's Reaction

It's like she can't breathe when Frankie walks in. I mean Jacob's conversation threw her through a loop. A big fucking loop with Frankie standing on the other side arms hugging and holding tight to her. 

She imagines it all must be a dream except that Frankie really is hugging her... and talking to her, oh shit she's talking. What did she say? Something about Jacob. She needs to pay attention more.

"Grace?" Frankie says, arms letting go of their tight grip on her. "Do you know why Jacob left? I passed him on the way out and he just ignored me and kept going. I mean I've been ignored by a lot of people, like those security guards at the mall that time I was high who insisted that the dark figure following me was just my shadow, but Jacob doesn't usually ignore me. Grace? You there?"

She shakes her head and sits down across from Frankie, missing the feeling of being in those arms a hell of a lot more than she'd like to admit. "Oh. That," she says as if she didn't just have a life changing conversation with the man.

Frankie stuffs a piece of bread in her mouth before motioning around with her hands. "You know what?" She says, rubbing her temple. "My psychic powers are telling me that you and Jacob may have had some unresolved issues and tension that led to him leaving. Would I be correct?"

She wants to say no. She wants to lie about it and send Frankie off to Santa Fe like she should. Oh it would make everything so much easier, but Frankie gives her that smile that reaches all the way up to her eyes and she can't lie. "Of course your right Frankie. I don't think your psychic powers were needed to help figure that one out."

"Oh sister you have no idea what my psychic powers are capable of. I totally called that Erica Kane wasn't hit by JR's bullet which was totally proven true when she was talked about in the All My Children 2013 remake. Put that in your pipe and smoke it."

She laughs at Frankie's accidental topic change. She leans forward a little before asking, "didn't you want to talk about Jacob?"

Frankie blinks a few times before smiling and answering. "Oh, your right. Where was I? Wait! I was going to ask you why Jacob left and wouldn't talk to me."

She crosses her arms over her chest before answering Frankie. "I don't know if you really want to hear that. Especially in a crowded restaurant."

Frankie, still smiling, stands up and motions for her hand. "Then let's go home. It's only ten minutes down the road milady." 

She is all too happy to get out of the restaurant where Jacob unloaded all of that earlier conversation on her. She throws a 20 on the table and grabs Frankie's hand. She doesn't let go until the make it to there seperate cars.

When the finally make it home she expects Frankie to have forgotten their earlier conversation. She hasn't. 

"I'm going to sit here on the couch," Frankie starts. "And you're going to talk to me and tell me everything Grace."

She doesn't know where to start. Frankie's sitting there on the couch with her legs pulled up under her expecting a response and she doesn't have a fucking clue where to start. What had Jacob said? When it comes to her she repeats it out loud, "Jacob said you were never going to go with him to Santa Fe. At least, not permanently."

Frankie's smile fades into a chill expression. Like she just smoked three joints and she hasn't a care in the world (or awake enough facial features to actually smile). Her only response is "Oh."

She stops pacing then turning towards Frankie. She uncrossed her arms and puts her hands on her hips. "Jacob just told me you weren't going with him to Santa Fe and all you have to say is oh! I need something more than that Frankie." And then she's back to pacing. Frankie watching her every move.

"Do you want me to tell you if he's right or wrong?" 

"That'd be a start," she responds, voice low. 

"He's right. That was what the dinner was about." Frankie takes a deep breath before continuing. "I was going to tell him that I was too worried about my health and family to just pick up and leave forever."

She stops pacing and stands in front of Frankie on the opposite side of the coffee table. "But that's not why he thinks you are staying," she replies. 

Frankie raises her eyebrows and says, "well enlighten me you powerful witch. Why does he think I'm really staying?"

She starts to pace again, wishing and praying for another martini before answering the question. Somehow she manages to squeak out a reply. "Me," she says. 

"What?" Frankie asks. Suddenly her happy and chill demeanor is gone and she looks about as shocked as she was almost an hour ago.

"Oh god I need vodka, stat." She starts heading toward the kitchen then. 

Frankie is quick to jump up and stop her though. "Hold the phone sister. Now give the phone to me, and incase you couldn't tell I meant like a metaphorical phone because you know I can't work electronics anywhere near as well as I'd like to believe-"

She interrupts Frankie's spin-off, "Stop, Frankie. Seriously I need vodka to have this conversation with you or I'm gonna fucking lose it."

"Shit, okay. Just hold on will ya." Frankie starts without moving from in front of her. "Why don't we just talk through this. Okay?" 

She wants to believe that Frankie is open and willing to have this conversation with her, but she's been down a road of what happens when a conversation doesn't go Frankie's way. "I don't want you to run, Frankie. And don't try and say you won't because your track record states otherwise."

Frankie laughs, hands moving to Grace's arms. "I have a feeling that with the way I am you would catch me before I even made it to the door."

She smiles at that because only Frankie would laugh in a situation like this. "I'm tired of chasing after you Frankie and emotions always make one of us run. You know that."

Frankie nods her head acknowledging that she is correct. "Just look at me for one second Grace. That's all I'm gonna ask of you. I'm still here aren't I?"

She does look at Frankie, right in the eyes. "Why aren't you going to Santa Fe?" She asks.

"Do I really have to answer that?" Frankie responds, moving her hands from Grace's arms to her waist. She shakes her head no and Frankie continues. "If I do something, will you promise not to get mad at me? And I totally promise, like cross my heart and hope to die promise that this isn't like that time I tried to get you to let me hang a very lovely purple and blue painting of a somewhat abstract vagina in the living room."

She sighs before responding. "If I promise not to get mad will you get on with whatever it is?"

"Yes!" Frankie responds.

"Then yes, I promise not to get mad at you." She goes to finish her promise the way they always do, a kiss to Frankie's forehead. Before she can make it there, however, Frankie moves her head and catches her lips in a kiss. 

And it's absolutely nothing like she expected. Frankie's lips are so much smoother than she had anticipated and there's no strange taste of del taco or gummy bears or cheeto balls. They fit together perfectly and she's wrapping her hands in Frankie's hair like there's no tomorrow. She tastes sweet and when they finally do part they are both completely out of breath and smiling like crazy people.

"Jacob was right I guess," she says.

"Jacob? Jacob who?" Frankie responds. And when they kiss again they are both still laughing and it's all teeth. 

Her hands have found a home in Frankie's hair and Frankie's arms fit perfectly around her waist. It's all so new and lovely and she imagines this is what Frankie meant when she had said she wanted to go home.


End file.
